the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Alrec's Championship
Alrec's Championship is a sporting event that occurs in a different nation every three years. It is a competition in order to find 'Alrec's Champion' and give boasting rights to the victor for being the best fighter. Inception During the year '750AB '''a young merchant Halfling male named Yoe Mase and a female athletic Gnome named Allie Syence came together and planned something to fill the blank space that the many nations held, something that could unite them. After a year of debate, they finally created the event named Alrec's Championship, along with a set of rules and formalities for how the event would be held and run. Intially the event did not take off well, as Yoe and Allie failed to organise a proper venue and spread the word out for candidates and people to attend. However, they were lucky in the next year when King Tei of Gonarundu came pass and spectated in secret. Seeing the idea brewing, he summoned Yoe and Allie to his palace where he gave them the funds and resources in order to make this a proper event that potentially all of Alrec could participate in. From there, Alrec's Championship became a nationwide sport and by '''760AB '''all the nations in Alrec joined in. Rules As the more official and regulated sport, the organisation has presented a bunch of rules for the competition to follow. Rounds There are 3 rounds of varying difficulties in order to pit the competitors against each other to find who is the best. Though in the case of a draw, there is a sudden victory round. Course The first round of the competition is a long and windy obstacle course in order to show the athletical prowess of the competitors. A referee watches over the entire course, making sure no outside influence, weapons or magic are used. This component of the game is solely physical, though the course does cross over in some points, allowing the opponents to try and intefere with one another. The victor of the course is given 1 point (finishing first or winning by DQ), while if it is classed a draw both opponents are not given a point. Accuracy The second round of the competition is used to test the abilities of the competitors at accuracy. They are given a series of tests to see how well they are, such as bows, javelins, handaxes, proper spears. No magic is allowed once more, and a referee watches over. Armored Combat The third and final round pits the fighters against each other in gladiator-style combat. They are able to pick the type of weapons and armour they wear, but they are solely fighting one another. Two referees are used in this round, in order to stop any outside influence or fouls. A competitor loses if he is knocked unconcious, killed or surrenders. Equipment is provided by the organisation. There is no time limit and the victor of this round is given 2 points, the only possible way for a draw to occur is through outside influence or cheating, in which case the round will begin once matters are dealt with. Sudden victory If, in the unlikely occurence, there is a draw at the end of the three rounds, the competition goes into another Armored Combat where the competitors use their opponents weapons. Fouls Though the sport is sometimes seen as completely free, there are rules in place. If any of these fouls occur, it is up to the referee to stop the current round in order to address the wrong and decide how to fix it. If the foul has caused to much damage and the round cannot continue, the person who fouled is disqualified. * Eye-gouging * Groin Attacks * Hair Pulling * Attacking an opponent on or during a stoppage (Referee addressing a situation) * Outside influence Divisions There are multiple divisions in Alrec's Championship. With the true championship being at a global level. The divisions are listed from highest to lowest below: * Global * National * State * Regional Global Each nation participating in the competition for the year must contribute 6,000gp, along with preparing to offer the winner (if they are from their nation) their own estate. Every nation is only able to produce one competitor, including all the independant islands who choses their representative during the national stage, classing each island as a region. The event is held in a different nation each year, though if two or more are at war it is hosted in a neutral country. Any war-like acts can be punished severely. Prize The victor of the Global Alrec's Championship event is given a prize of 20,000gp, along with an estate in their own country and given the honorary title for the next three years. The title allows them some political sway, and a form of nobility for any warriors of low birth originally. They also have their name engraved in the plaque, and given their own specific form of armour comemorating the year they won. National For each nation wishing to put a representative into the Global competition, they must first hold their own national version. Working through the ACL they are given their own set of officials to help regulate the event. A competitor from each state, and potentially the previous national champion (depending on numbers) are entered. Prize The prize is the honor of representing their country in the upcoming games. They are also given an award of 4,000gp, and boosted to a noble rank, if they were already of nobility they are given some lands. Champions Alrec's Championship '''Current Champion: '''Dralin Shiltesh, a Dragonborn from Aral. '''Runner Up: '''Shun Qi, a Human from Courler Both competitors fought during the Armoured phase for 4 straight hours until finally Shun Qi passed out from exhaustion, two seconds before Dralin. Recent Championship Nations '''802AB '''Courler (Jian Mitchikun, Human) '''799AB '''Defel (Adri Cnut, Elf) '''796AB '''Aral (Shok, Lizardfolk) '''793AB '''Gonarundu (Tanerek Smoa, Half-Orc) Current Tally '''Courler: '''4 '''Aral: '''3 '''Gonarundu: '''2 '''Whitoper: '''2 '''Ralia: '''2 '''Defel: '''1 '''Kura: '''1 '''Sula: '''1 '''Roshan: '- National (In order of rank) '''Aral: '''Dralin Shiltesh, Dragonborn '''Courler: '''Shun Qi, Human '''Gonarundu: '''Glorgir Ien, Human '''Whitoper: '''Darog Wild, Orc '''Kura: '''Garrus Kai, Dwarf '''Ralia: '''Fornir Kittleson, Human '''Defel: '''Erixian Don, Half-Elf '''Sula: '''Daeren Balleth, Elf '''Roshan: '''Dut, Lizardfolk